digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon (Human Class)
The Recon class (also known as the Ranger class on other websites) is a playstyle and accompanying loadout for Human players. Role Overview A Recon's primary job is to move quickly and to relay information to other Humans. With relatively less ammo than other loadouts, Recon's are less focused on kill count and more focused on data collection, analysis, and precision. While the Recon loadout is a great choice for players who prefer stealth-centric gameplay and light loadouts, it makes participation in hunting parties and missions difficult (due to overall lack of ammunition). Thus it is not recommended that players choose the Recon loadout if they expect they will want to take part in missions regularly. Offense A Recon's offense is fairly limited, as they prefer to outrun and outmaneuver Zombies instead of killing them. As a result, the Recon's loadout focuses on low-drag weaponry, with relatively low ammo. The goal is not to consume ammo at all, rather to keep Zombies from ever catching and/or finding you. Defense A Recon's best defense is to move lightly, quickly, and alone. By increasing speed and reducing visibility, Recons become adept at moving around campus unnoticed. Another helpful strategy for Recons is to survey routes and environments before entering potentially dangerous areas; if there is significant danger, the Recon would simply not enter the area. Equipment The following equipment is recommended for the Recon class. NOTE - The items are listed in a recommended purchasing order; if you cannot afford to purchase the entire loadout, purchase the items (in order) as your budget allows and you will still be able to enjoy the core of the class. #Socks - Inexpensive (assuming you own a few extra pairs) and quiet, Socks are a great way to kill a Zombie without alerting any other nearby Zombies (as gunshots tend to do). Even in high-budget Recon loadouts, at least 1-2 Socks should be kept for stealth kills. $0-10 #*Available at local stores (Target, Fred Meyer, etc) #Nerf Retaliator - The Retaliator serves a crucial purpose to the Recon class; it is the smallest Clip-System Nerf blaster (with barrel extension and stock removed). This keeps the blaster lightweight while also giving it the ability to reload on the go. It is also recommended NOT to remove the air restrictors of the Retaliator, as the air restrictors muffle the sound produced when discharging the blaster. $24.99 #*Available at local stores (Target, Fred Meyer, etc) #4 Extra 6-Round Magazines - Combined with the 12-round magazine that comes with the Nerf Retaliator, this will put you at a total of 5 magazines (36 darts total). Extra magazines will give Recon players a little more combat effectiveness when they find themselves in a situation where Zombies must be slain in order to reach a destination. $14.99 #*Nerf Hailfire Mission Kit #*Available at local stores (Target, Fred Meyer, etc) #Nerf Jolt EX-1 - One weakness of the Recon loadout is that it does not have many answers for long-range targets. The Nerf Jolt EX-1 is a low-profile, low-cost, high-range Nerf blaster that will give you the ability to take shots at distant Zombies. Only one dart may be loaded at a time, but this is actually beneficial when hiding; by increasing the time between shots, you make it harder for Zombies to discover the source of gunfire. $5.99 #*Nerf Jolt EX-1 #Monocular / Binoculars - Optical magnification devices such as monoculars or binoculars are essential for Recons assigned to field surveillance. They provide you with the ability to scout out dangerous areas before entering them, and can help locate hidden Zombies that the naked eye could not detect at a distance. Just be sure that your product of choice is small enough to fit in a pocket or pouch. $10-30 #*Brunton Echo 7x18 Pocket Scope #Fanny Pack - As we reach the higher-budget side of the Recon class, there comes more focus on optimizing performance. The first step to optimizing your loadout is to purchase a fanny pack in which you can store magazines, optics, ands other devices and personal items. And unlike the harnesses and vests worn in other loadouts, the fanny pack will provide all of the necessary storage while also providing highly incredible mobility. $19.99 #*Condor Fanny Pack Noteworthy Recon Players *Ian Hampton - Delta Squadron